Tachi Trainees
Die Tachi Trainees gibt es seit 2002, viele der Trainees sind nicht bekannt. Doch es war schon immer klar, das die TDG auch Jungs förderte und unter andere Agenturen Debütieren zu lassen. 2002 *Park Min Seon, die damals 14-jährige Minseon kam 2002 als Trainee zur TDG. Die wurde im Gesang, Tanz und Schauspiel Unterrichtet. Sie war das erste Trainee und wurde damals sogar als mögliches nöchste Color of Flower oder Siranja Nalujana Member gehandelt und deswegen den Fans von Anfang an vorgestellt. Anfang 2009 wurde Minseon ohne jeden grund von der TDG seite gestrichen. Im August.2009 wurde via den NEWS der TDG verkündet das Minseon in einer Koreanischen Gruppe Debütieren wird. *Zahra Melaga, die damals 15-jährige kam gemeinsam mit Minseon zur TDG. 2007 wechselte sie zu Morning Night und debütierte dort in der Gruppe Love Song Group. *Anna Yuki, Anna war 12 Jahre alt als sie ein Trainee der TDG wurde. Sie gab erst 2012 bekannt ein Trainee gewesen zu sein. Sie debütierte 2011 als Angel Complex Member. Sie wurde 2010 Tachi Jr. Member. *Riho Niigaki mit 8 Jahren wurde sie ein Trainee. 2010 wechselte sie in Dragon Love. Durch ihr Jahrelanges Training gilt sie als eine der besten Sängerinnen der TDG. *Nayana Horizon, mit 8 Jahren wurde sie ein Trainee. 2010 wechselte sie in Dragon Love *Erena Tanaka,mit 8 Jahren wurde sie ein Trainee. 2010 wechselte sie in Dragon Love *Nina Irie,mit 8 Jahren wurde sie ein Trainee. 2010 wechselte sie in Dragon Love 2003 *Cooper Jack, der damals 13-jährige kam zur TDG nach dem er beim HmG Casting teilnahm. Er wurde im Tanz, Gesang und Schauspiel Unterrichtet. Bis im Jahr 2010 wurde er als Trainee auf der TDG Seite Aufgelistet, im Jahr 2010 wurde er ohne Kommentar aus der Seite entfernt. Laut einigen Infos ist er unter einer neuen Agentur und wird dort auf sein Debüt vorbereit oder die TDG selbst will ihn Debütieren lassen. Er debütierte im Jahr 2012 in der Gruppe Friday Shampoo *Hanako Kumai, Hanako kam als Trainee aufgrund des Wunsches ihrer Schwester. Sie wurde 2005 Member von Feather und wenig Später von Blue Love. Gerüchte Zufolge soll Hanako Kumai in 2013 zur TDG kommen um mit Minami, Mayu, Yoshiko und Nana eine Gruppe zu bilden. *Willia Lisa, sie war damals 10 Jahre als sie zur TDG kam. Willia wurde nur von der TDG gepusht, hatte keinerleih Auftritte oder andere Arbeiten mit den Members. Im Jahr 2010 nahm sie an der Angel Complex Audition teil für die 4te Generation. Willia wurde nicht genommen, sie trat dann etwas kürzer im Jahr 2010 und war im Jahr 2011 auf einem Venus&Mars Konzert im Hintergrund. Im Jahr 2012 wurde Willia von Pino für Generation of Dream ausgewählt und fing an mit ihnen zu proben, im Januar.2013 wurde sie als Member bekannt gegeben. *Karin Kawai, war 10 als sie zur TDG kam. Sie eines der Trainees was schon talentiert war und als eine der besten Gilt. Sie stand in der Auswahl zu Color of Flower, sowie auch weitere TDG Gruppen, bislang wurde sie aber nicht gewählt. 2004 *Naomi Ishikawa, Naomi kam als 11 jährige zu den Trainees. Sie nahm 2006 an der The 7 Best teil wurde aber danach Mitglied der HmG und Part von Angel Complex. *Sanae Yamagata, kam als 10 jährige mit Naomi Ishikawa zu den Trainees. Sie ist seit dem ein Trainee und wird nach wie vor trainiert. Besonders talentiert ist sie im Tanz. 2005 *Miyan Lunde kam anfang 2005 zu den Tachi Trainees, er ist sehr sportlich und nahm an einigen Wettkämpfen der TDG teil. Er war ab 2005 Tänzer der TDG und einer der besten. Im Juli. 2012 debütiert er im Duo Miyu & Miyan. *Honda K. Fukuda kam im Juli.2005 zu den Tachi Trainees. Er war ab dann Tänzer der TDG und hatte 2006 seine erste Filmrolle. Seit 2007 veröffentlicht er Indie- Solo Singles und schrieb sogar Songs für Color of Flower und mittlerweiler auch Angel Complex. Er ist Tanzlehrer der Angel Complex Dance Academy. Wird im Sommer.2013 debütieren. *Ryo Ninomiya kam im September.2005 zu den Tachi Trainees. Er tanzte im Hintergrund und war sogar in einem Color of Flower Video zu sehen. Soll im Frühling.2013 debütieren. *Koki Yo kam im April.2005 zu den Trainees. Er ist ein sehr gefragtes Model. *Kazuya Takahashi kam im Oktober.2005 zu den Trainees und veröffentlicht einige Indie Singles. Er hatte im Jahr 2010 schon ein kleines Event und auch Konzert. Debüt wird im April. 2013 sein. *Taichi Takada kam im September.2005 zu den Trainees. Verließ diese 2012 wieder. *Yuna Inoo, Yuna kam im Jahr 2005 zu den Trainees im alter von 10 Jahren. Damals wollte sie nur ihrem Lieblingsmember von Color of Flower Aika Tanaka nahe sein. 2006 *Ai Suzuki, sie wurde nach dem Audition aus Trainees, sie wurde 2009 teil der Gruppe Midori Moon und 2010 von Angel Complex. *Lerema, sie wurde nach dem Audition aus Trainees, heute ist sie Solo Sängerin. *Henrike Mondstaub wurde nach dem Audition aus Trainees, sie wurde 2010 ein Tachi Jr. *Haruna Akina wurde nach dem Audition aus Trainees, sie ist eine der Besten Tänzerin der Trainees und tanzt oft im Background, mittlerweile ist sie Choregraphin. Haruna debütiert in der Gruppe Friday Shampoo *Kanna Niigaki sie wurde nach dem Audition aus Trainees. Sie debütierte mit Midori Moon, wurde dann part von Angel Complex und nun von Friday Shampoo. *Haruna Okata kam als 11 jährige zu den Trainees. *Wania Kawashima, die 10 jährige Wania kam zu den Trainees. Ihr Vater Arbeitet als Manager von einem Member von Color of Flower. Wania hatte einen kurz Auftritt in einem Video der Gruppe. Sie sang bei Styling auf einem Album im Background. *Mana Nakajima die 6 jährige, ist eines der Jüngsten Trainees, was zur TDG kam. Sie soll im Alter von 16 Jahren debütieren. Zu ihren Fans gehören Sayumi Ishikawa und Taro Kumai. *Sora Matsumoto ist seit ihrem 9 lebensjahr ein Trainees. Sie ist eine der besten Sängerinnen. So sagt der Gesangslehrer von ihr, das sie mit dem Richtigen Manager und Songs besser als Sandy Noris und Juli Noris sein wird. *Koji Hiramoto er war ehemaliges Mitgleid der HmG und von Temperature. 2007 *Miyu - Cat Oide kam im Sommer 2007 zu den Tachi Trainees, besonders ihr Gesang sorgte für viel Aufsehen, sie stand 2009 in der Engeren Wahl für Midori Moon, 2011 veröffentlichte sie eine Indie Solo Single. Sie sollte 2011 debütieren, wird nun 2012 in der Gruppe Miyu & Miyan debütieren. *Leilani Junina kam im Sommer 2007 zu den Trainees, sie hat Hawaiianische Wurzeln und ist auf eigenen Wunsch noch Trainee. *Makaio Kanoi kam im Sommer 2007 zu den Trainees, er hat Hawaiianische Wurzeln. Er war 12 als er zur TDG kam. 2008 *Sunny Min kam mit 14 zur TDG. Pino sah sie im Jahr 2008 bei einem Auftritt in der Schule seiner Schwester Sayuri. Er war begeistert von ihr. 2012 wurde Sunny Min von de TDG gefeuert. *Aki Ogawa, die 13 jährige Aki kam 2008 zu den Trainees. Sie ist die Schwester von Asami Ogawa, Akiko Ogawa und Nozomi Ogawa. *Nekuni Meani Chan, kam als 12 jährige zu den Trainees. Wird 2013 in Kuka Alukra Nukina debütieren. *Jia Risa, kam als 13 jährige zu den Trainees. Wird 2013 in Kuka Alukra Nukina debütieren. *Cassadiyea, kam als 14 jährige zu den Trainees. Wird 2013 in Kuka Alukra Nukina debütieren. *Ai Starla Moon, kam als 11 jährige zu den Trainees. Wird 2013 in Kuka Alukra Nukina debütieren. *Shoko Dezai, kam als 15 jährige zu den Trainees. Wird 2013 in Kuka Alukra Nukina debütieren. *Kyutoo Love, kam als 13 jährige zu den Trainees. Wird 2013 in Kuka Alukra Nukina debütieren. *Rona Melina Blue, kam als 11 jährige zu den Trainees. Wird 2013 in Kuka Alukra Nukina debütieren. *Merika Junirekila Wunda, kam als 12 jährige zu den Trainees. Wird 2013 in Kuka Alukra Nukina debütieren. 2009 *Yana Niigaki, Yana ist der Zwilling von Koharu, mit 13 kam sie mit ihrer Schwester zu den Trainees, das aber nur weil sie sich so ähneln. Sie war bei Angels 9 New World dabei. Sie wird auf ihr Debüt vorbereitet und soll 2013 debütieren, wenn unter Venus & Mars Entertainment oder eine TDG Gruppe Generation of Dream oder Idol School. *Koharu Niigaki, Koharu ist der Zwilling von Yana, mit 13 kam sie mit ihrer Schwester zu den Trainees, das aber nur weil sie sich so ähnlen. Sie war bei Angels 9 New World dabei. Gerüchte zufolge hat sie die TDG verlassen. *Natsumi Kago, die 14 jährige kam zu den Trainees. Pino sieht in ihr viel Potenial.Sie wird gemeinsam mit Yana Niigaki auf ein Debüt vorbereitet. Sie war bei Angels 9 New World dabei. *Airi Auichi die 16 jährige Airi kam 2009 zu der TDG. Sie hatte bereits als Kind Gesangsunterricht, sie nahm an der Audition teil wo auch Midori Moon ausgewählt wurde, doch sie wurde dann ein Trainee. Sie wird 2013 in MidoriMoon debütieren. 2010 *Kaede Ninomiya, die 12 jährige Kaede nahm 2010 an der Tachi Jr. Audition teil, wurde aber dann ein Trainee. Man sagt ihr nach das sie sehr talentiert im Gesang ist. Sie soll die TDG ganz verlassen haben. Kaede Ninomiya gab auf ihren Neuen Blog bekannt die TDG verlassen zu haben, sie wolle ins Ausland gehen und denkt ihre Arbeit in der TDG könne dies nicht verbinden, Pino hat ihr gesagt sie kann in der TDG als Hiatus Member bleiben. *Haru Okamoto, die 16 jährige Haru, bewarb sich bei der HmG, entschied sich dann aber zur TDG zu gehen und wurde ein Trainee. 2011 *Teona Oerowo, die 18 jährige ist als seit Mitte 2011 Tachi Trainees. Sie wird besonders im Schauspielerischen bereich gefördert und wird in Shadow Mirror zu sehen sein. Sie debütiert in der Gruppe Friday Shampoo. *Mai Ohno, die 15 jährige Mai kam als Wunsch von Pino zu den Trainees. Er entdeckte sie bei einem Schulstück an der Schule seines Bruders Henry. 2013 wurde sie Angel Complex Member. *Rena Takawa, die 15 jähirge Covert seit Jahren Angel Complex Songs, ihre Songs waren so bekannt das sie es in die Top 10 schaffte, so wurde Pino auf sie Aufmerksam und nahm sie als Trainee auf.2013 wurde sie Angel Complex Member. *Ella Yamaguchi die 10 jährige Ella ist eines der Schüchternen Members, ihre Arbeit bezieht sich viel aufs Modeln. 2012 *Juliet Trokenewa, sie war Siranja Nalujana Member, nach Auflösung der Band entschied Pino sich dafür sie als Trainee zu haben. *Teka Newia Lunia, sie war Siranja Nalujana Member, nach Auflösung der Band entschied Pino sich dafür sie als Trainee zu haben. *Stella Meschinelas, sie war Siranja Nalujana Member, nach Auflösung der Band entschied Pino sich dafür sie als Trainee zu haben. *Hinea Mekum, sie war Siranja Nalujana Member, nach Auflösung der Band entschied Pino sich dafür sie als Trainee zu haben. *Morina Meriatas , sie war Siranja Nalujana Member, nach Auflösung der Band entschied Pino sich dafür sie als Trainee zu haben. Sie tritt am 27.Dezember.2012 mit einem Cover von Shy Boy beim Angel Complex Concert auf. *Alela, im August.2012 wurde durch Alela´s Blog bekannt das sie ein Tachi Trainee ist. Sie spielte in 2 Stages Play mit. *Hank Ariiens, er wurde im Mai.2012 Trainee. Bei der Winter Tour von Temperature trat er als Voract auf. *Sanae Ohno, sie ist die kleine Schwester von Mai Ohno. Die 13 jährige ist sehr Talentiert im Tanz. *Aki Kondo sie ist ein Trainee seit August.2012. *Lester Likaniwa, wird im Dezember.2012 zu den Trainees wechseln. *Kazuichi Dezaki, nach der Auflösung von BAN35 wechselte er zu den Trainees. *Risa Takahashi, die 16jährige Risa wurde im Januar.2012 ein Trainee. Sie hat schon mit Angel Complex trainiert und durfte etliche Videos im Trainee Channel veröffentlichen. *Yuri Okura, die 13 jährige Yuri ist eines der Trainees was bereits Erfahrung als Schauspielerin hat. 2013 *Maimi Ueda, Maimi debütierte 2011 in Angel Complex, sie wird ab 2013 auf eigenen Wunsch ein Trainee sein. *Nana Kumai, Nana debütierte 2011 in Angel Complex, sie wird auf Vorschlag ihrer Geschwister anstelle die TDG ganz verlassen ein Trainee ab 2013 sein. *Shin Dong Ronga, der 22 Shon Dong Ronga, kam im Jahr 2012 zu den Tachi Jr. er wechselte im Januar.2013 zu den Trainees. *Johnikom Letiawa, der 19- jährige Johnikom Letiawa kam 2011 zu den Tachi Jr. im Januar.2013 wurde er Trainee. *Mela Lalaniwa, die 15jährige kam im Jahr 2011 zu den Tachi Jr. und wird im Januar.2013 zu den Trainees wechseln. *Miwa Schila, die 15jährige kam im Jahr 2011 zu den Tachi Jr. und wird im Januar.2013 zu den Trainees wechseln. *Akinera Mewingua (*1997), ehemaliges Tachi Jr. *Maria Foresta (*1996) *Kara Ton (*1992) *Langra Manka (*1994) *Bis Moranira Kunarscha (*1995) *Yuma Kumai, sie ist eines der neuen Trainees und wird in der Trainee Liste geführt. *Reiko Michishige, ist ein Trainees. *Musta Medio, er wechselte von den Tachi Jr. *Henry Bermeier- Doldenhausen, er wechselte von den Tachi Jr. *Melos Dera,er wechselte von den Tachi Jr. *Mistnerum Kong, er wechselte von den Tachi Jr. *Cinderella Stop *Mizuki Suzuki *Riho Inoue *Yui Kadoi *Miku Kanada *Airi Sayashi *Yuri Katagawa *Kana Muto *Rina Nakazawa *Lana Misaki (14) *Yuri Kawai (14) *Rina Kawai (16) *Maimi Ishida (15) *Kana Nishida (13) *Ryosuke Yaotome (16) 2015